Boomer and Bubbles
by Lavenian
Summary: Exactly what the tile says. AU story. A lot of fluff, and in my opinion, my best love story ever. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies

Boomer was sitting at lunch on the lunch table where he and his brothers always sat. In a surprising stroke of luck, Brick and Butch were not around, good for him since they always dig up Boomer's "leftovers" which Boomer would usually save for a snack for himself later.

Other than that, there was also another advantage being on the table, from across the distance, he was observing _her_- Bubbles.

Bubbles was sitting on the table with all of her "popular" and "cool" friends, talking about dresses and make-up and other fancy stuff, why would Boomer fall for someone as superficial as Bubbles? Simple, she isn't superficial at all. It all started when Butch "accidentally" hit him during dodge ball practice, when he was in the infirmary, Bubbles came in and visited every hour on the hour, imagine that-she actually cares for him! And Boomer felt something "nice" whenever she was around, and felt awful for not having been able to repay her kindness.

"Bubbles…" her name had accidentally slipped from Boomer's lips, and he mentally slapped himself. _You fool! Such a popular girl like her will never fit in well with you! Go on day-dreaming little man, your fantasies are all for nothing_ said a voice in his head.

But Boomer ignored it completely, instead, his focus was on a new couple that joined up with Bubbles, and something Boomer could not in any way fathom: Buttercup and Butch.

Buttercup was a tomboy from all directions and in all aspects; though not completely without female charms (just ask Butch), but not frilly and lacy, nor ultra-cool like Bubbles's clique. Rumor speculated that Bubbles was going to try making Buttercup into someone, essentially a makeover, to help her fit into her group, but Bubbles did nothing of the sort. Nonetheless, Bubbles insisted that her sister be part of the group whether all the other guys and gals liked it or not, and she was practically the school's social monarch, so there was no way her "commands" to all her "cool" friends would not be granted. And when Butch, Buttercup's friend and rival, started spending some "quality time" with Buttercup, the invitation into the group extended to him.

Eventually, Bubbles's group lightened up to having Butch and Buttercup being around, especially when they could trade there fashion sense for a pair of jocks in their group, which was pretty much acceptable by the group's standards.

But Boomer, he didn't have the looks, or athletic talents, so he was practically an "outcast" and he knew he couldn't possibly fit in.

Just then, Boomer spotted Brick entering the cafeteria, and tried to gulp down all his food as fast as he could before Brick could get to him. But it was too late, Brick was already there.

"Hey man" said Brick.

"What?" asked Boomer.

"You've been thinking, haven't you?" asked Brick.

"Yes, well, we're in school, so I have to be thinking a lot" said Boomer, trying to say it away.

"But you're not thinking of school stuff" said Brick in a wily tone.

Boomer was amazed by how Brick could easily interpret him.

"Brick, please, I'm eating" said Boomer.

"You're 'irritated'." Said Brick, sealing in the nail into Boomer's wood.

"Would it be better if I did told you I am 'irritated'?" asked Boomer.

"Yes" said Brick.

"Fine, I'm VERY irritated."

"Good, then my work here is done, hello? You gonna eat that?"

Later…

Brick had gone home earlier while Boomer was taking a few rounds around Townsville.

Elsewhere…

Bubbles was at home, polishing her nails, and conversing with Blossom, who was lying down, reading a book and biding her time.

"So I guess Brick's taking you to the dance next week?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup, I'm happy being with him, by the way, how about we go to the mall on Saturday and help pick some clothes for the dance, we have to be ready you know" said Blossom.

"By the way, got anyone special you're waiting for?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles laughed "Yeah. Prince Charming."

"Oh come on! Seriously?" asked Blossom curiously.

"Well, I could tell you, but… no, it'll never work" said Bubbles.

"C'mon Bubbles, I'm your sis, come on, tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme…"

"Alright! I'll tell you!" said Bubbles.

"That's better" said Blossom

"Well, he's a handsome, light-haired, dark-eyed gentleman" said Bubbles.

"Oooh, sounds like a real dreamboat!" said Blossom.

"Blossom, be nice, I'm telling you, aren't I?" said Bubbles.

"Oh, alright, so what's his name?" asked Blossom.

"Oh, you know him" said Bubbles.

"I don't think I know of any handsome, light-haired, dark-eyed hotties" said Blossom, confused.

"sigh, Alright Blossom, to be very blunt, I… have a crush on Boomer."

Blossom squealed, "THE Boomer, Brick's brother Boomer! Bubbles, why didn't you tell me sooner! I could've told Brick this!"

"Blossom, that was what I was afraid of" said Bubbles.

"Oh, well, sorry about that" apologized Blossom.

"Well, he is hot, but…"

"But? I don't like buts from you Bubbles, they usually mean there is something to worry about, or you really have slipped into being superficial after all" said Blossom.

"Oh Blossom, it's just he's never had a girlfriend, never went to dances, or even had fun, and now, I want to ask him to the dance, but he treats me like I don't even exist!" said Bubbles as if in distress.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, with your looks, he'll notice you like a glowing gem in the dark."

"Yeah, whenever I turn on the looks, the charm, any guy will be my slave, I can get them to notice me, see ME, but never get to know me. I want Boomer as a friend AND a boyfriend. In fact, I want him to think of my looks as a… as a…"

"A side benefit in a great package deal?" suggested Blossom.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"Oh, Bubbles, just put yourself out to him, talk to him once or twice, I'm sure he'll get it."

"I sure hope so Blossom, hey, what do you wanna get when we go to the mall?"

The Bellum residence…

(A/N: Miss Bellum adopted them)

Boomer had gone home, he suddenly thought of a wonderful idea that would get him and Bubbles some quality time together: the school dance. But scrapped the idea when he remembered he didn't know how to dance, and went back home, a sad and defeated boy.

When he did get back home, he saw Brick was watching TV, then he thought of a brilliant idea-who better to ask for advice than his brother who dated the same girl for an entire year?

"Hey, Brick, how did you ask Blossom out?" asked Boomer.

Brick turned to Boomer to answer his question "I just called her and asked if she wanted to go out."

"No, I mean the first time" said Boomer.

"Oh! Well, that was different, why, you got girl trouble? I heard the spring dance was coming up soon" asked Brick.

"Well, yeah, I've been meaning to ask Bubbles out, but, I'm too shy" said Boomer rather bluntly.

"Heh, well, have I got a plan for you, my little friend" said Brick in a snide voice.

"I'm not little, Brick, we're the same age and height, remember?" said Boomer.

"Details, details… just hear me out. Alright, Bubbles knows how to dance, correct?" asked Brick.

"Yeah" answered Boomer.

"Okay, so, you go and approach her, tell her that you want her to teach you to dance and say it's because you asked 'some girl', that'll give you all the quality time together, and when the dance finally arrives, you go and tell Bubbles that your 'mystery girl' was her all along. Its fool-proof" said Brick.

"Hmm… well, I guess it could work, thanks Brick, I owe ya" said Boomer.

"Think nothing of it, by the way, you got anything to do left?" asked Brick.

"Well, not really…"

"Then fix me a snack, time to repay your debt" commanded Brick. Boomer sighed as he entered the kitchen.

Next Day…

Boomer was waiting at Bubbles's locker, and was waiting for her to show up. When Bubbles did arrive, her heart skipped a beat in surprise.

_Maybe he's going to ask me to the dance!_ Bubbles thought excitedly.

"Hi Bubbles" said Boomer, sounding quite nervous yet did his best to hide it.

"Hi Boomer" said Bubbles in an equally nervous tone.

"Um… there's something I've been meaning to ask you" said Boomer.

"Oh?" Bubbles tried ultimately to contain herself, feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well… could you… um… eh… could we… could I… can… can… can you, um, give me some pointers for the dance?" Boomer asked bluntly.

Bubbles shrank back upon hearing this, _WHAT!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Well, you see, there's this girl that I've been meaning to ask to the dance for a long time, but I've gotten problems knowing I can't dance, so I thought maybe you could help me?" asked Boomer.

Bubbles wanted to cry, the boy of her dreams… was with somebody else?! But she managed to say, rather weakly, a yes. Even when she wouldn't be with Boomer, she would at least be able to be close to him, holding hands, and secretly reveling in his embrace.

When they turned and left, Boomer was elated, Bubbles would give him dancing lessons, and she wouldn't suspect anything until the very end! And yet, she seemed repulsed by the idea, though, surely, it was nothing.

Later…

Boomer told Bubbles he'll be coming over after school later, so that gave Bubbles some time to prepare.

"Tell me again who's coming over, Bubbles?" asked the Professor.

"I'm sure you remember him, Professor. He was one of the Rowdyruff Boys, after they reformed, we've been great friends ever since. There's a picture of us and my sisters on that table over there, he's the one with the blonde hair and blue clothes."

The Professor took the little frame with blue bubbles around it and examined the picture.

"He looks like a gallant young man, Bubbles" said the Professor.

"Oh, Professor, we're just friends, don't be silly."

"Whatever you say, dear."

The door bell rang, "That must be him" and Bubbles went to get the door.

Boomer was waiting when Bubbles opened it for him.

"Hey Boomer, come on in"

Bubbles let him into her room, Boomer took the time to examine her own individual room, ever since the Powerpuff Girls grew older, they needed their own personal space, and Bubbles seemed to have a fetish for an aquatic motif, what with bubbles, seaweed pictured wallpapers, and a pillow lined with a dolphin picture.

"So, what dances do you wanna learn?" asked Bubbles, jerking Boomer from his state of observation.

But as he did, Bubbles was putting her hand on her hip, giving her a rather enticing look, and Boomer was even more mesmerized, but managed to get back in control, and answered "Whatever might be at the dance."

"sigh This could take a while" remarked Bubbles.

When they started, Bubbles had second-guessed that she could easily teach Boomer how to dance in a mere two nights, but Boomer caught on so quickly that she thought he could easily learn in one night instead of two as she had thought.

During their time practicing, they danced to the tune of songs which never really required them to make contact other than to occasionally hold hands for a brief period.

At some point later, Boomer was suggesting they do one of the slower dances until he noticed the clock, "Oh, Bubbles, I need to get back home soon, sorry we couldn't do any slow dances. I can't come around the weekends because my mom is visiting a relative and I have to come along with her, and I have a test on Monday, do you mind if I come back on Tuesday instead?"

"No problem" replied Bubbles.

"Thanks, see you next week!" and Boomer quickly left.

When Blossom returned, Bubbles immediately burst into tears.

"Blosssssoooommm! He doesn't like me at aaalll!!" shouted Bubbles.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" asked Blossom.

Then, Bubbles explained to her everything- the dance lessons, Boomer's mystery date, everything, and Blossom was almost happy for her as Bubbles was for herself.

"Oh, Blossom, we danced for two hours, we didn't get into any of the slow dances, and he was coming again on Tuesday, but he was better than I thought, but… but… he… just… LLEEEFFFTTTT!" Bubbles shouted before breaking into tears again.

"Bubbles! Calm down! I'm sure someone else will ask you to the dance, you won't be short on a date" said Blossom.

"I know… but I wanted… Boomer!" cried Bubbles with a sob.

"I know, Bubbles, I know, but there's nothing you can do other than accept another guy's offer and hope to have a good time" said Blossom.

"How can I have a good time when MY Boomer is dancing with some, I dunno, ditzy random blonde?" said Bubbles sadly.

"Bubbles, you can be a heartbreaker too, you know. Wait until a hot guy asks you out, and flaunt him in Boomer's face, that'll teach him a lesson for missing out a date with the coolest girl in school!" said Blossom triumphantly.

Bubbles nodded and said "Okay" silently.

The weekend went by uneventfully, and Bubbles and Blossom (Even Buttercup, surprisingly) got their respective outfits for the dance.

Monday…

Bubbles was at the soccer field, kicking a ball around, she wasn't really playing, just bored, and tired because Sunday, she whined the entire time about Boomer.

"Hey, Bubbles!" called a voice behind her, and turned to see Hoji Tomasu, a Japanese foreign exchange student who was spending two months in Townsville.

"Hey Hoji, what's up?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, I was wondering if you had anyone to go to the dance this Friday" said Hoji.

Bubbles thought about this: Blossom told her to get some hot guy to make Boomer jealous, and who could be hotter than Hoji? He was the talk of the schoolgirls when he came, and carried himself like a real gentleman.

"No, I… don't" replied Bubbles.

"Oh, really? Well… I was wondering, if you could go out with me?" asked Hoji.

"Sure" replied Bubbles.

"Well, just so you'll know, the school band and I will be performing a song during the dance, and I'll have to leave for the stage because I'm the lead vocalist"

"No problem, just don't be late" said Bubbles and both left.

Tuesday…

Boomer and Bubbles were at her house practicing again.

"And you do it like this…" said Bubbles as she guided Boomer with the steps.

It was a slow dance, and they took the intimate embraces and dance gestures that were only practice like fine wine: they reveled in it.

It felt so good, with their own individual body heats so close to each other, it made both wanna melt in each other's embrace.

_Bubbles, stop thinking about this, Boomer already has a girl, and the look on his eyes says that he's very, VERY, happy with her. Don't complicate yourself like this. Besides, you already got a date, and if Boomer's girl says no, or says yes then dumps him, you can make your move _thought Bubbles.

_Darn it, Bubbles, why did you have to be so beautiful right now? You make me just wanna give up my plan and take you to a place where we can dance forever and ever, with no other music but the sound of your own voice _thought Boomer.

Bubbles decided to break up the heat between them before they got into any trouble.

"So… who is she?" asked Bubbles, making Boomer break from his "trance" instantly, and also loosened his "loving" grip.

"Well… uh" boomer stuttered.

"Oh, well, it's okay if you don't wanna tell. Hey, I know, how about Butch and Buttercup, Blossom and Brick, me and Hoji, and you and your mystery girl go on a quadruple date with us? It'll be fun!" said Bubbles.

At this, Boomer was shocked as he suddenly felt his heart die and his world collapsed around him, he also let go of Bubbles completely.

"You… and Hoji?" asked Boomer, still in shock.

"Yeah…" said Bubbles, confused by Boomer's actions.

"Um… Bubbles, did I learn all there is to know about dancing?" asked Boomer.

"I… guess so…" said Bubbles.

"Then, I gotta go! Sorry, but, just something I need to take care of!" and Boomer ran as fast as his feet could carry him through the door and out towards the other end of the street.

Bubbles sank back down, and immediately burst into a flood of tears, much more worse than the last.

"I can't believe he's so eager to leave me!! Why is Blossom and Buttercup happy when I fall for a guy that'll never like me?!?" she cried while dripping a complete flood of tears from her eyes, and jumped onto her bed to try and muffle the sounds, and utterly failing, too.

Boomer ran through the streets of Townsville, stopping by his favorite music store, and discovered that one of the machines was playing the same music that Bubbles played during their sessions, it comforted him slightly, but it was not enough. Looks like his intuition was right all along, he didn't belong in her world, she was better off with that Hoji guy, someone cool, he was sure Hoji could make her happier than he ever could.

_How could I ever have fallen for her?_ He thought sadly, no tears came out, but deep inside, his heart was bleeding, BADLY.

Wednesday and Thursday went by uneventfully, the only notable thing being the fact that Bubbles whined and complained whenever she and her sisters weren't in school, and it was even worse than the ones during Sunday, but Blossom and Buttercup put up with it with a "this too shall pass" attitude, but Bubbles' condition was even worse, she even moped around the house restlessly.

Boomer was feeling no better, losing any and all interest in his lunch and shut himself up inside his room, tight as a drum, after school.

It was only when Brick used Butch's head as a battering ram that they finally managed to get in, and Boomer looked like he was almost malnourished!

Boomer finally told his brothers.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Boomer, now you're up a creek!"

"Thanks Brick, for nothing!" said Boomer sadly.

"Boomer, just go to the dance, 'cause if you don't show, she'll know, and if you DO show, she really WILL know" said Brick.

"Why?" asked Boomer, slightly angry.

"Well, for starters, the truth will be known, and besides, you were pretty good" said Brick.

"Really?" said Boomer, as his spirits suddenly got re-energized, with fantasies of him and Bubbles dancing together and leaving only a cloud of dust for Hoji to dance with.

"…Well, for a beginner," concluded Brick.

Boomer sighed, but decided to go anyway.

The Dance…

Bubbles and Hoji arrived early, a little too early, because Hoji needed to make some final preparations with his band, Hoji was wearing a black dress shirt and blue jeans, and Bubbles couldn't help but contemplate how little it affected her, as other girls are almost always swayed by whatever his appearance may be.

_I must have it BAD for Boomer_ thought Bubbles.

All the other students arrived as well, and so did Buttercup with Butch, Blossom with Brick, but no sign of Boomer just yet.

After a little while of dancing, Hoji left since it was his time to do the vocals, and Bubbles was left by herself.

Just then, Boomer arrived, and Bubbles was the first to notice him.

"Hey Boomer!" she called out, and both came to meet each other.

"Where is she?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, um…"

"Oh, she said no, didn't she? I'm sorry, Boomer" said Bubbles.

"Never mind that Bubbles, I thought I might as well come and show off what I learned anyway" said Boomer.

"Well, you need a partner, and since my date has abandoned me…" said Bubbles pointing to Hoji "You don't suppose you could fill in?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course, Bubbles" said Boomer.

_At least I'll get one dance that feels right _thought Bubbles.

_At least we'll have one dance together_ thought Boomer.

But as soon as they got ready to dance, it was already a slow dance.

Hoji was singing in the background, and much to the surprise of Bubbles and Boomer, the song he was singing spoke about what Bubbles and Boomer were thinking at that very moment.

_How uncanny_ thought Boomer.

_Boomer, that's how I feel about you right now… _thought Bubbles.

It went on for a long while, and both blues savored in each other's touch, reveling in it like it was destiny, to go on dancing until the end of time, and every tender moment was welcomed whole-heartedly.

_Should I tell her? _Thought Boomer.

_Will it hurt Hoji? It never was going to be more than one date, and now that Boomer's mystery girl dumped him, I have a chance! _Thought Bubbles excitedly.

"Bubbles" said Boomer, breaking off Bubbles' chain of thought.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Boomer.

"Sure" replied Bubbles.

They went to a dark corner of the room, there, Boomer explained everything, "Bubbles, my date never said no, it was just, right before the dance she told me that she decided to go with one of the school's most popular guys, and I thought that if I backed off, it would make her happy, in fact, most people would think they'd make a great couple together, and that when they're old enough, become homecoming prom king and prom queen."

"Boomer, why are you telling me all this?" asked Bubbles, a bit surprised by the determination in Boomer's voice.

"Because I don't think he's making her happy at all, tell me, Bubbles, are YOU really happy? With Hoji, I mean?" Boomer asked.

Hoji was still singing on stage, it might hurt him, but it might as well hurt him anyway, Bubbles would never lie about a matter so close to her heart.

"Oh Boomer, you're right, I'm not happy AT ALL! I only did it because I thought… well, the only person who really can make me happy… is you, Boomer!"

"ME!?" Boomer said in surprise.

"You see… I was hoping for so long you'd be the one to ask me to the dance, but when you left, I thought… and Hoji… and I… oh, Boomer!" and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, no longer able to find the right words.

It was at that moment that they locked eyes for the first time in a long, LONG while. And, out of instinct, crushed their lips against one another in a deep, passionate kiss.

At that same moment, the music abruptly stopped, and Hoji stepped down to where Boomer and Bubbles were, who also noticed him.

When he did arrive towards them, he immediately shoved Boomer out of the way, "What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"Hoji, wait! You don't understand!" cried Bubbles.

But Hoji wasn't listening, "Well, Boomer, what do you have to say for yourself!" he said.

Boomer didn't want things to get ugly, so he stood his ground, and said "Well… I say that I loved Bubbles more than you ever did, and that her wishes should be our command, whoever she chooses, it's for her to decide, not us" said Boomer courageously.

"Well, Bubbles, who will it be? Me or Boomer?" asked Hoji, turning to Bubbles.

Bubbles felt very ashamed in this situation, now her newfound love and a dear-old friend were going to fight for her, and she clearly made her choice.

"Well… Hoji, I'm sorry, but, I wanted Boomer to ask me to this dance, and a little misunderstanding a few days ago made me go with you, but now, more than ever, I wanted to and always wanted to be with Boomer, so please, don't fight over me, and… no hard feelings, okay?" said Bubbles.

Hoji looked up, sighed, then put a smile on his face, "Sure, besides, I have a girl back home waiting for me too, though… now that I mentioned it, you remind me so much of me and her, I'll dedicate this next song to you, how's that sound?" asked Hoji.

"That'll be great!" said Bubbles.

Elsewhere, Blossom and Brick congratulated each other on a job well done, "I think we watch too many soaps, this little adventure felt like one a little too much so" said Blossom.

"But it was all worth it, don't you agree?" asked Brick.

"Agreed" and she kissed Brick playfully on the cheek.

After the dance…

Boomer decided to walk Bubbles all the way back home.

"Hey, Boomer, how about we go on a real date tomorrow night? it is a Saturday" asked Bubbles.

"Sure" said Boomer.

"Good, but on one condition" said Bubbles mischievously.

"What?" asked Boomer.

"Only if I can proudly say you're my sweet, lovable, caring boyfriend" said Bubbles.

"You can start now, my little angelic, bubbly girlfriend" said Boomer playfully.

Both laughed heartily and went on.

A few years later…

"Boomer, what are we doing up here?" complained Bubbles, it was nighttime and it was also very cold.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon" said Boomer.

It was about to be the start of New Year, and Bubbles was going to go with her sisters and the Professor to the park where the fireworks display was being held, but Boomer wanted to take her to a special place instead.

"Are we there yet?" asked Bubbles, getting a little tired and impatient.

"We're here" said Boomer.

The sight Bubbles saw was beautiful; a bird's eye view of Townsville, and you could get a clear view of the park, docks, and the vast, infinite sea just beyond.

"Oh Boomer, this is… wonderful! We'll be able to see the fireworks display from up here!" said Bubbles gleefully.

"But the fireworks display is nothing compared to what I have in store" said Boomer, and the wrapped-up bundle he was carrying was laid down and unwrapped to reveal a stereo system, and when he played it, Bubbles was even more surprised to find that it was the music that she and Boomer danced to back during the school dance so long ago…

"I thought maybe we should savor this moment, care to dance?" asked Boomer as he held out a hand.

"Of course, Boomer" said Bubbles, as she took his hand, and danced away while the fireworks display flared up in the sky, showering their brilliant lights and blessing our two blonde-haired love birds.

_Yes, their love would last forever, till the end of time…_

THE END

A/N: I think this is the best oneshot I've ever written, and also, this is a birthday present to Flowerstar, whom I had promised to give something for the longest time, I hope people will appreciate this, cause I slaved three days and three nights almost nonstop, but hopefully, it was worth it. And to be truthfully honest, this fic is based on another fic, I read, but I altered certain scenes, like the lack of the dancing song, and the ending was only supposed to be at the part just before the "A few years later…" but I added it just because of a quote I made Boomer say somewhere in the fic. Please forgive me for any typos, I will be terribly sorry if there are any. And if you think Hoji was just "some guy" I made up, he's actually the name I chose for what I thought Boomer Z might be in my DPPGZ fanfic, so it was still a BoomerxBubbles anyway.


End file.
